Things Left Unsaid
by reiko of mars
Summary: Everyone's biggest question: What exactly is going on between Rei and Minako? Usagi attempts to find out once and for all. A manga-centric story.
1. Usagi

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first Sailor Moon fic. I'm no writer; I wrote this to mostly quell the thirst of any R/M shipper (including myself), so go easy on me! This story is going to be heavily manga-centered (with many references to _Codename: Sailor V_), so read up before you read this!

Or you'll probably be terribly confused.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon. If I did, Rei and Minako would probably have their own story**.

* * *

_Chapter One: Usagi_

* * *

"Do you like Mina-chan?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She cursed her spontaneity.

Violet eyes blinked. A delicate hand halted the movements of a spoon.

"What did you say?"

Usagi took a deep breath. She was rather grateful that Rei looked more confused than angry. Maybe she could quit while she was still ahead?

Nah. This question was most likely plaguing the minds of the other senshi too. Rei and Minako had always been rather close from the moment the latter joined the team, but lately everything about their relationship appeared to be so _natural, _bordering on romantic. There was something about their interactions that made Usagi wonder if it was more than friendship. Even their casual touches showed more intimacy than Haruka and Michiru, for crying out loud!

Yes, Usagi thought. If _she _saw that, then that could only mean _everybody else_ already did. She might as well as play the big hero, the sacrificial lamb, in order to solve the greatest mystery the universe had ever had.

"Do _you_," she pointed at Rei for emphasis. "Like _Minako_?

"I.."

Rei mulled the unexpected question over in her head. Honestly, she would have been content to listen to Usagi ramble on about Mamoru as she had been doing for the past hour. At least then she could nod and eat her ice cream.

But no, Usagi was making her answer a question. A really strange question, at that. And she knew that when it came to Usagi, a one-word answer would not suffice.

Did she like Minako? She thought back to the first time Minako had appeared. The strange flashes and emotions she felt when she shook Sailor V's hand. How different she was set apart from the others, who were newly-awakened at the time. How she had seemed to be so much more mature, someone Rei had admired and respected.

But then, as time passed on, Minako soon proved to be no less than Usagi's long-lost twin: flaky, irresponsible, and shallow. She inwardly chuckled as she remembered how much of a fuss Minako had kicked up over her private school and its lack of entrance exams.

After that fateful day (and almost kiss, but Rei preferred not to think about that), Rei had gained a new understanding in this side of Minako, as did Minako with the business-like side Rei used to get by at TA. She accepted Sailor Venus' cool maturity as nothing more than a façade.

Then the whole rooftop incident had happened and Rei's perception of Minako was once again turned upside-down. As they proclaimed their choice for duty over love, Rei saw something in Minako she had often seen herself. Loneliness. Anger. Regret. Perhaps the Minako that had ranted endlessly about needing love and a normal high school life was the true façade of all. However, she didn't question it and accepted her for who she was. Minako also continued to respect her choice in not pursuing men, as she revealed she felt the same way. If the two had been close before, then they became positively _inseparable_, founded on honesty and understanding.

"Yes, I do."

Usagi nearly fell out of her seat in delight and excitement. She—

"She _is_ my best friend, after all."

There was a silence, followed by loud banging.

"…Usagi, _what_ are you doing?!"

Hands shot out to cradle Usagi's face, further preventing the girl from repeatedly smashing her forehead against the table between them.

"It's nothing," she replied, lifting her empty ice cream bowl to her most-likely-reddening forehead. She thanked her big appetite that it was still cold.

"Nothing you could understand, anyway," she mumbled under her breath.

For someone as perceptive and wise as Rei, she could be ridiculously dense when it came to matters of the heart. No wonder her defenses hadn't shot up at the question; she hadn't even understood properly!

But still, as blockheaded as she could be, Rei was about as easy to read as her English homework.

She was failing English.

A subject that, ironically, her twin was _excelling_ in.

It would be too bad if Rei didn't 'like' Minako. The mysterious Sailor Mars and the charismatic Sailor Venus, both beautiful and unwielding? Usagi thought they complemented each other better than Neptune and Uranus.

After all, Usagi was no idiot. Unlike back in their earlier days, Minako didn't need to actively pursue a boy to get one. She was already growing up into her role as the Senshi of Beauty. The fact that she mooned over boys twice as much as Makoto and _still_ didn't have a boyfriend was clearly on purpose.

While Usagi couldn't read Rei, she at least partly understood Minako. Now, if only she could—

"Hey guys!"

"Mina!"

Rei's eyes lit up immediately at Minako's arrival.

Like always.

_Just_ _maybe,_ Usagi thought with a slight smile.

She watched as Minako scooted into Rei's personal space across from Usagi. Rei didn't seem to mind. She just smiled that dazzling smile of hers, the one that admirers of her 'cold' persona would have killed to see.

Something was definitely happening behind the scenes with those two, whether they were aware of it or not. _I don't care if they've just chosen to not tell us_, Usagi decided. She loved Mina and she loved Rei; as long as they were happy together, she was satisfied. Watching them smile at each other and lightly bicker was a pretty sight, after all.

After about ten minutes, Rei stood up and took out her wallet.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked, curious.

"I—"

"Yeah," Usagi teased. Sometimes she really did love to get a rise out of the girl. "Have to wake up for meditation at four and you need to catch about twelve hours of beauty rest?"

"Actually," Rei started, eyes on the small stack of bills she was currently rifling though.

"I have a date."

_A date?_ Usagi glanced across the table and saw that Minako was not going to go with Rei. In fact, her features were carefully blank and she made no move to open her usually insufferable mouth. She just stared at Rei.

In the silence that ensued, Rei took the opportunity to place enough money on the table to cover all three of them, tip, and any future orders Usagi may want to place. She offered the two a cheeky smile and was on her way.

Intense blue eyes followed her out the door.


	2. Minako

**A/N:** Thank for the reviews, kind people! This chapter was a little longer and chunkier than I had wanted. I hope you still enjoy, anyhow!

yuuki yami: Not quite! Actually, the whole chapter name-theming was kind of pulled out my ass a moment before I published it, so let's see if it actually ends up working.

Gemna: Woah, _the_ Gemna! Sorry, but all flow is about to get, um, halted this chapter. Thank you. :')

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything Sailor Moon, the amount of fanfiction for Rei and Minako would have _tripled_ because of all the chapters I would have centered on them. **

**So naturally, I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Part Two: Minako_

* * *

"Ne, ne! Can you believe it? Rei-chan's on a _date_!"

"Oh, hush, Usagi-chan!"

"Still, I can't believe it," Usagi sighed, collapsing in her seat. "Rei-chan isn't even interested in boys, yet they all follow her around and give her gifts anyway. She doesn't even have to _try_."

"Like that one time that poor guy came out of nowhere and confessed to her on her birthday." Ami smiled fondly.

She glanced at Makoto and Minako, whose confused stares reminded her that they had not been present. "She ended up giving the flowers to Usagi-chan and didn't even read the card."

"So, why's she on that date then?"

All eyes turned to Minako, who had been quiet the whole time. She took hold of her straw and gently stirred her milkshake. "I mean, someone as gorgeous as she is, she must have been shooting down guys left and right if she's miraculously still single. I mean, she _hates_ men!"

'_Miraculously still single?' I could say the same about you, Mina-chan,_ Usagi thought wryly.

"I do remember her saying something about an unrequited love. That was way before she met us, though," Makoto confessed. She then went starry-eyed. "She called me a 'kindred spirit'. She must have had her own _sempai_ too…"

"_What_? I can't believe that in all the time I've known her, she's barely said anything about all of this!"

Minako's face was the perfect mix of anger and surprise. She looked just about ready to smack Rei upside the head for being so secretive.

"I mean, remember that one time we discussed our first loves? Rei didn't mention _anything_ about a sempai! Why-"

"Relax, Mina. Unlike you, Rei was never one to dwell on the past for too long. Whatever she had before, she's over and done with. Which is why she's out with that boy right now. I've heard of him, Hirano Shouta. He must really be something special."

Damn Ami and her reasonable ways.

As the words registered in Minako's head, she suddenly felt very ill.

She needed some space.

_Suddenly going to the bathroom would be too obvious_, she thought as she reached over and knocked back her drink. Just enough to get some on her skirt.

"Aw, geez!" Minako whined, putting on her best impression of Usagi, which was unsurprisingly spot-on.

"Ah, no need," she said as the girls made a move to stand up. "I'll get this out real quick."

Minako allowed herself to dash to the bathroom, heart beating wildly, under the pretense of scrubbing out some strawberry milkshake.

* * *

As she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Minako let certain past events run through her head.

Memories of Ami and Makoto, the Starlights, and _that_ one moment on the rooftop…

"_We don't need men."_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"Yes, Rei. Because apparently, that means nothing to you now."

Minako let out a breath of exasperation and allowed her head to droop down.

Wait a minute, hadn't _she_ been the one constantly whining about getting a boyfriend and living a normal school girl's life? Granted, she hadn't really meant it for _herself_, but she loved Rei and thought she could be happier if she put her good looks and popularity to use. After all, if Rei was happy, so was Minako.

So why was she so disheartened at the prospect of Rei being happy _without_ her? Instead, she was happy with that Hira—

She could feel her heart drop at his name.

Wait.. _what_?

She let out a shaky gasp. Oh_ no_. Wringing her hands, she shot her head back up and threw herself a nasty glare.

What she was feeling was _not_ good at all.

* * *

After their food was finished, the girls decided to walk around and window-shop. As the other girls chatted amiably about what clothes they were going to buy for the upcoming summer, Minako found herself in a deep state of thought, mindlessly trailing behind the group.

She repressed the urge to smack herself in the face.

Aino Minako was _not_ supposed to fall in love.

Although ironic for the Goddess of Love and Beauty, she had _willingly_ accepted her duty to protect the princess. She probably should have gotten the hint after annihilating Higashi-sempai, but _no_. It was only until after a dozen unrequited crushes or so did she finally find someone who was mutually infatuated with her... and was later revealed to have been working for the Dark Agency. And as if Minako could not be unfortunate enough, he told the Phantom Soldier of Justice that her love would be doomed for all eternity.

Before basically flinging himself off a tall structure.

Yes, Minako had to learn the importance of her duty the _hard_ way.

In a way, though, Minako could not thank Kaitou Ace enough. Her realization was what had truly marked the end of her Sailor V days and made way for her role as Sailor Venus, leader of the inner guard of Princess Serenity. Her resuming chasing boys thereafter was merely for show and to quell her inner desire to feel like a normal high school girl. No one questioned it and she was able to successfully fool the others.

_Most_ of the others, anyhow.

_Rei_, she thought. Back in her Sailor V days, she was so used to hopping from crush to crush after they found someone else—or worse—were _destroyed_. She used to think her ability to get up and keep moving was of valiance and duty, but now it just seemed so _cowardly_. She never stayed around long enough to become truly heartbroken and instead latched onto another unlucky soul until the cycle repeated itself. It was ironic, for as much time as she spent closing off her heart from boys, she had unknowingly left one part unprotected.

Rei was different, however.

No, these feelings weren't new. Minako herself wasn't sure when it had happened (because saying it was when they had first laid eyes on each other was too cliché for even Minako), but it was something she had begrudgingly come to terms with one night.

She had fallen in love with Rei.

She had been at Rei's for a sleepover. While it was not uncommon for them to share a futon, it certainly was for the more composed of the two to have been tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. Minako had been about to shake Rei awake when she had suddenly stilled, her face relaxing into her usually calm countenance.

Minako had to repress the urge to hold her.

Looking back on it, Minako had cursed her feelings over and over again.

She had wanted so badly to_ protect_ Rei, to forever admire that ethereal beauty the girl exhibited.

To see her _happy_.

No, it was perfectly normal to feel that way about any of the other senshi (sans the beauty part), even civilians maybe, but_ this_ was different.

Minako had actually felt her desire to protect Rei rapidly outweigh her _need_ to protect the Princess.

It made her feel disgusted with herself.

And scared her shitless.

Like any other person with a princess to protect and therefore too busy to love, Minako locked these feelings away. She hung around Rei just as she normally did, because she decided that Rei's happiness was her number one—number_ two_, she corrected herself—priority.

Her decision could not have been better! Rei was happy, Minako was happy; they were all happy.

Until that stupid Harana Shouji-_sempai_ boy had come along.

Thanks to him, Minako could feel her resolve being shredded to teeny, tiny pieces.

What could she possibly do-

"Minako!" Usagi hissed.

Pulled out of her thoughts, Minako stopped dead in her tracks and glanced to the side. Her friends appeared to be huddling behind some large sign belonging to one of the street's many storefronts. She blinked, confused.

"What are you guys—"

Makoto grabbed her hand and jerked her behind the sign.

"Look!" Usagi pointed past the sign at the neighboring vicinity, a street café.

"I don't think we should be doing this…" Ami hid her most-likely-warming face in her hands, obviously ashamed at how nosy her friends were being.

"Oh, just look, will you!"

Makoto grabbed the bluenette's head and practically wrenched it in the direction of Usagi's finger.

Minako thought Ami was the picture of deformity, what with her blue hair and red skin.

But unlike Ami, Minako had no shame in this regard and was eager to see the pretty face she guessed Usagi was pointing out. She tore her eyes from the comical sight of the three girls' shocked faces and finally decided to see what all the fuss was about.

Her jaw hit the floor.

The beautiful, dark and mysterious Hino Rei, self-proclaimed man-hater and former lone wolf, chatting it up with some _guy_? A rather good-looking guy at that, Minako noted with no small amount of disdain. Although she thought his looks were no match for Rei's.

Her eyes traveled to the table between the couple. A bouquet of Casablanca lilies.

Her heart dropped; she remembered giving Rei some for her fifteenth birthday. Would she toss his flowers like she did with the admirer Ami mentioned? In fact, did she throw away the flowers _she_ gave her?

She paused in her thoughts as she was able to make out a bit of the conversation.

"Anyways, Hirano-kun—"

A polite upturn of the lips.

"No, no! Please call me Shouta. I insist."

A cute smile.

"Well then, Shouta-kun…"

First-name-basis now?

Oh boy, if jealousy were a pool, Minako would certainly drown.

But no, jealousy was a _fire_, and currently, she was burning beyond recognition.

Minako had to check for one last thing, her last hope. As her eyes traveled to Rei's face once more, she prayed to every deity imaginable that she would find _it_ there.

_It_. That look and demeanor she gave all her classmates at school. The business-like mask she kept up for appearances. Minako had caught a glimpse of it that one time she had forcibly visited Rei's school, and it had upset her greatly.

But circumstances had changed and it was now something Minako would be upset _not_ to see. The absence or presence of that look would determine just how much Rei liked him, or how much _he_ knew _her_.

Minako cringed inwardly at the thought; she had always thought herself the person to know Rei best, the only person whom Rei could trust enough to bare her soul to.

_Woah, it's been barely an hour since you realized this 'truth' and you're already insanely possessive_, she chided herself lightly.

She braced herself with a nervous grin and intently searched Rei's face.

For the second time that day, her heart dropped.

Violet and shining.

Rei was looking at this mystery boy in the exact same way she looked at _her_.


	3. Rei

**A/N:** Thanks for the wait! The next chapter after this will follow shortly.

**To a guest reviewer (whose review was only shown by email):**

On the Harana-Shouji-or-Hirano-Shouta deal: an important scene got cut off from the beginning of the previous chapter and I didn't catch it until too late. :(

I added a few subtle details to that chapter and instead added the forgotten part to _this_ chapter, so everything should be fine now! Actually, I think it works even _better_! And yes, his name is really Hirano Shouta.

And on the Minako's characterization bit: she kind of reminded me of myself, what with the whole am-I-serious-or-am-I-not deal (don't worry, we're still very different and I haven't been projecting myself onto her).

You could say that her silly side_ is_ a part of who she is (it shows in _Codename: Sailor V_), but is something she comes to enforce and strain in order to bury her maturity in _Sailor Moon_.

Minako is a character whose personality often contradicts itself, but that's what makes her so interesting (and_ hard_) to write.

And now, onto the story! The first bit takes place during the beginning of the previous chapter, while the girls are discussing Rei.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Yet. I kid.**

* * *

_Part Three: Rei (and the Date)_

* * *

Hino Rei hated men.

It had been a fact born out of her and her mother's misplaced trust in her father that had only-with the "betrayal" of her beloved Kaidou-san-solidified into a cold, hard truth. From then on, it was clear that Rei would never come to love another of the opposite sex.

Well, her grandfather could surely be excused. He had taken her in and was the only person she could trust, right up until she met the rest of the sailor senshi. And_ her_. And so, despite the rather boy-crazy attitudes of three in their close circle, everybody had quickly come to accept that Rei would never love men the way they did.

So why was she, at this very moment, on a date with Hirano Shouta?

She had many excuses at her dispense. She could have easily protested that she was not rude enough to put all of her classmates' (she would not consider them genuine friends) efforts to set her up with someone of equal popularity to waste.

That was a half-truth anyway. It honestly explained why she had accepted and met the boy in the first place. Even towards the matters of men, Rei still had manners and honor. Her original plan was to meet the boy and gently let him down in private.

Hanging around the other girls had softened her.

But still, it did not explain why she had had a change of heart and _stayed_.

It was not because he went to the prestigious academy, Moto Azabu.

It was not because he was captain of the baseball team.

And it was _definitely_ not because he had women hanging all over him.

None of these aspects that her classmates would not shut up about were what drew Rei in.

It was something.. else.

Maybe it was his gorgeous blonde locks, or his baby blue eyes, or that mischievous grin that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face. Maybe it was because he had waved like an idiot upon seeing her approach the café or because he had given her a bouquet of Casablanca lilies (she thought about the ones from her fifteenth birthday that she had pressed herself, stowed away neatly in her desk at home).

These were what had truly interested Rei. Why? Her guess was as good as anyone else's.

What Rei failed to realize was that these characteristics screamed of _her_.

* * *

"Minako! Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? I read something about a sale. The others won't be able to come, though…"

Minako looked up from her homework, not quite meeting Rei's eyes.

"Ah, I can't! I have volleyball practice that day. Sorry." She returned to whatever problem she had been intently working on for the past half hour.

Rei resisted the urge to pout, something quite unlike her. To be fair, it was also unlike Minako to refuse shopping. Or put so much concentration into her homework, _math_ nonetheless. She briefly debated on whether or not to tell the blond she knew she was lying about the practice.

Yes, she knew. _Leave it to Minako to try and lie to the one person who can see through her little charade_, Rei snorted. She knew that the blond had been sort-of avoiding her since she had last seen her, which was before her date, but had no idea _why_. She only ever saw her at their weekly study sessions.

Actually, the only reason they were alone right now was because the others had left just minutes before.

She figured she could give the girl some space and figure the answer out on her own, but to no avail. She hated feeling so clueless.

_Well, maybe it's about time I ask_. Rei had always been blunt, and even more so with Minako.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Minako's head snapped up, and upon making eye contact, addressed her papers, a blush threatening to creep onto her cheeks.

"I told you, I've been busy…"

She knew it was a lame attempt, but she really didn't want to discuss this. After witnessing Rei's date a few days ago, Minako vowed to avoid her for the rest of her life and die alone and miserable while Rei rode out into the sunset with that stupid Shouji-kun-_sempai_ boy.

For someone who resembled herself so closely, she sure hated his guts.

"Liar."

Damn, Rei was really not going to let this go.

"I.. I have to go."

Rising from her spot on the floor, Minako made for the door.

A hand jolted out and grabbed her by the wrist. When Minako turned to meet Rei's eyes, she was hit with a pang of guilt. The emotions mixing in her eyes were so painfully familiar.

She was again reminded of that day she visited TA. While she would never be able to forget a possessed Rei trying to kiss her, the events _before _she had gotten into that situation burned themselves into Minako's memory.

Seeing _that_ look of rejection after telling Rei she hated her nearly killed Minako. After that incident, she took extra care to treat Rei more fairly and less harshly.

And now, knowing she had successfully invoked sadness and confusion yet _again_ made Minako stop in her tracks and avert her gaze, resolving not to run away like she had last time, yet not quite ready to meet that penetrating stare.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Rei repeated, her tone bordering on fearful.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Whatever sadness, fear, and confusion that had been in Rei's eyes gave way to determination and anger. She abruptly stood up and pinned Minako to the wall, a hand on either side of her head.

Minako had no choice but to look at her, their faces now mere inches apart.

"Minako.. we're supposed to be best friends. What did I do? Please, just tell me..."

Rei's fury melted away as she pleaded, worry and concern for her friend overriding her pride.

It was just too much.

Minako could already feel her petty vow breaking into a million little pieces.

The vow to not run away.

She pushed the other girl aside and was out the door in a blonde blur, before Rei could even comprehend what had happened.

* * *

The two shared a massive banana sundae.

"Let me guess, Rei's out with that Harana Shouji boy again? God, Usagi-chan, I know love's supposed to be my element and all, but I'm pretty sure I hate him with every fiber of my being."

"Hirano Shouta."

"What?"

"His name is Hirano Shouta. Were you paying attention to Ami-chan at all?"

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Mina-chan, please. Why do you hate this boy so much?" Although she kept up her best 'calm' expression, Usagi was grinning like an idiot on the inside. Unlike with Rei, she was getting closer to the truth with Minako.

"Because! Usagi-chan, we have a duty towards you. Rei's got a freaking vow of chastity made under you! He's going to be a distraction. What's she going to do if you guys are placed in separate bomb-rigged buildings on the opposite sides of Tokyo?"

Although Minako was still in denial, Usagi at once understood what was really troubling her.

"Well, I'll have you and Ami-chan and Mako-chan, for one," Usagi said, smiling.

"But that's besides the point. You know you're exaggerating, Mina. Please, listen to me. I'm not just your princess. I'm your _friend_. You may be my senshi, but you were my sisters first. You all have been nothing but good to me and helped me reunite with my prince in this life.

"I love Mamo-chan, I love him _so_ much, that the thought of not being with him _kills_ me. However, the idea that I may be preventing any of you from finding what I have with my prince kills me even _more_. I would never want to stand between you and true happiness."

Then, realizing that she may have revealed that she knew more than what was expected of her, Usagi slightly shifted subjects.

"I've never agreed with that stupid chastity promise. I mean, if Rei-chan doesn't want to be with someone, no one's going to force her. I respect that. But if she were to find someone she mutually loved and _that_ was the only thing holding her back, then I'd order her to break her vow in a heartbeat! Not as her friend, but as her _princess_." Usagi smiled deviously, liking the idea. "Even if it made her hate me as much as you hate that boy." She grimaced a little at the thought.

"I would do it because I love you all, and I wish you nothing but the best." Usagi gave a genuine smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

She let out a choked sound as Minako swiftly tackled her princess with a bear hug.

"You don't know how much I love you, Usagi-chan."

"No, I do know." Usagi tightened the hug. She released the other girl and gently pushed her in the direction of the door.

"Now go."_ Go to Rei. Go tell her how you feel. Go and be _happy_._

As Minako left the Crown, she thought about her actions.

It wasn't Usagi. It was Minako _herself_ who had been holding the both of them back all along. Ironically, their princess was probably the most selfless out of all of them.

Minako wanted to be more like her.

She thought about her newly-made decision.

She was going to allow Rei love and happiness.

Despite how much it would hurt.


	4. Of Love and War

**A/N: Putting all of my notes here because doing so at the end would be anticlimactic! **

Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. No, it wasn't because I spent a lot of time perfecting it (it _is _the last installment after all). This chapter's been done since the last one came out. I prolonged it because I thought that it might be a little anticlimactic and not live to the build-up. But then I was like, "Screw it!" The Rei and Minako I characterized aren't really built for any heavy angst. They're truly mature young adults, just the way I like 'em! But then again, I love me some SilMil fics where Rei is ignorant and pure and Minako is flirty and vying for Purity Rei's attention. The angst is delicious. Too bad they're listed under Ami/Mako because I tend to mi—

Uh, review time (someone link me a fic fitting those requirements not already in my favorites).

**Gemna:** What reference? HAHA, just keeding. I kind of want to see a parody fic where Rei is Batman, Minako is Rachel, and Usagi is Harvey. Rei the Dark Knight, who uses brute force! Usagi the White Knight, who uses Love and Justice! I—

I should stop now (someone write that for me, please. It is quite up for grabs. Although it would be weird considering Mina and Usagi would have to have an affair).

Thank you to the various kind reviewers who compliment my grammar! I can only hope I didn't overlook any distracting typos! My AP English teacher would be proud, LOL.

On to the real story, now! Thank you guys for supporting my first fanfic (which means _you _guys have to do your fair share now, _lurkers_. C'mon, we could use some more fics. Pwease).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.. or Sailor Venus.. or Sailor Mars—SOB.**

* * *

_Part Four: Of Love and War_

* * *

Blue eyes met violet.

The raven-haired girl smiled.

The blond smiled wider.

The two companions shared a bench overlooking the sunset from Sendai Hill, a basket of food in front of them. They sat quite closely to each other, though not _too _close.

Everything was going well with Shouta.

Although Rei rather enjoyed his presence, she felt guilty when she reminded herself exactly why she was spending so much time with the boy.

Minako wasn't returning her calls.

She hadn't seen Minako since that day at her house a week ago. Rei was not one to push, so she figured the other girl would come to her when she was ready, and tell her what the hell was going on. Rei trusted Minako enough to know that her fearless leader wouldn't run forever.

Besides, they had a duty to uphold.

Together.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" Minako's replacement smiled, disrupting Rei from her thoughts.

_Minako's replacement?_

"Mm. I've always loved the way the reds and oranges blend together at this time of day." Rei shrugged the thought off and answered him honestly. It was true; ever since she had started living at Hikawa, she had come to love the view from where she often did her sweeping. She continued to sip at her box of plum juice, glancing sideways.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but was Shouta suddenly closer?

"Rei-san, I want to tell you something," he said, a blush staining his cheeks. Although he swiftly turned his head away, Rei caught it. She knew that look.

She put her juice down.

Damn it.

"I, uh…"

She should have let him down when she had had the chance.

"Ever since I…"

Shouta's words were already mixing in her head in a dull blur. She had heard those words over and over.

"_Ever since I saw you on that street…"_

"_On that bus..."_

"_At that convenience store..."_

"_In front of that vending machine…"_

"_I've been in love with you ever since."_

No, Hino Rei was far from the ice queen she had been before meeting Usagi. She did not have trouble making male acquaintances.

Just trouble _keeping_ them after having to deal out the blow of rejection.

Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the flowers.

Or agreed to watch a godforsaken sunset with him.

..How could she have been so dense?

Rei _liked_ Shouta, she really did, and she didn't want to break his heart or turn down his confession.

But she had to.

For Hino Rei was _not_ in love with Hirano Shouta.

In fact, she, she was-

Shouta's back suddenly straightened, and although the blush never left, his eyes took on a more determined fire. This caught Rei's attention and she tuned into his words again.

"Hino Rei! I can't stand the thought of being just friends with you!"

He grabbed Rei by the shoulders and leaned in.

Well, that was quite the deviation from the type of speech she was used to.

He had to have been the boldest.

(Or the dumbest.)

In the split second before deciding to physically react, Rei allowed herself one thought:

Was she in love with him yet?

_Nope._

But before she could push him away, a cold voice froze the boy in place.

"Then that's a damn shame."

Rei craned her neck to see Minako standing behind the bench, looking more pissed off than she had ever seen her before. That was saying a lot. As Rei's eyes flitted between Minako and Shouta, she suddenly made a connection.

_Oh, so _that's_ what this was about.._

She now knew all the answers to her own previously unexplainable actions.

The blonde girl locked eyes with the boy.

"And you've known her for what, two weeks? Try two _years_, maybe. Get out."

Shouta quickly glanced at Rei. She wasn't angry, but her face kind of mirrored the time Shouta had tried to watch television with her last week.

Completely uninterested and bored out of her mind.

After that, Shouta figured she was more of the sunset-watching kind of girl.

And look where that had brought him.

The poor boy was not really one to force anything on anyone, and Rei's facial expression (or lack thereof) only encouraged him to keep up that line of thinking.

He stood up, hoping this humiliation wouldn't last more than a week.

"Rei-san, I-I'm terribly sorry."

"Shouta-kun, I—"

The boy was already running down the hill. Rei sighed; another potential male companion gone.

She turned to Minako, who had one eyebrow raised. Her anger was now compounded with confusion and disbelief.

"..You're not going to chase after him?"

"Since when have I ever chased anyone?" Kaidou's face flitted through her mind. "People just come to me. He'll talk to me when he's over it. And hopefully, he'll have a girlfriend by then."

"God, isn't that the truth." Minako sighed and flopped down into the space previously occupied by Shouta. Her head suddenly jerked up. "Wait a minute, you, _you-_-!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at Rei.

"Oh yeah, what was that about two years? And yes, yes I did." She pretended to add the last sentence as an afterthought.

Rei gave a small smirk as Minako looked utterly horrified. She picked her juice box back up. "I can only assume that you've had enough space now that you're here. _Now _will you tell me why you've been avoiding me like the plague?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

There was a loud choking noise and Minako had to pat Rei's back while she coughed and spluttered what was left of her plum juice. As Rei dabbed at her mouth with Minako's handkerchief, she sent the other girl a look, daring her to say she was just kidding.

"I'm sorry Rei, but it's true. Could I have been any more obvious?"

Rei remained silent. That terrified the hell out of Minako, but she pressed on.

"Yes, two years. I know, I know. Our duty. Rei, I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I can't just _not_ feel what I already feel! I'm supposed to be the Goddess of Love, remember?

"I mean, I wasn't planning on trying anything! I was okay with settling for friendship. I was content just being with you like always. Just like that, for _two years_! But then youand that boy happened! I mean, I could care less about your stupid promise. Really, I came here to let you know I would be okay with that. But then I saw the way he was touching you, and I realized I wasn't okay with _him_.

"I know you didn't _love_ him, Rei-because, God you really should have seen your face-but you sure _liked _him. Why were you hanging around him so much? Because that's _so_ unlike you."

The clumsily put-together words seemed to spill right out of Minako's heart. There was a pause, followed by a deep breath.

"Rei, please tell me. What did you see in him?"

Minako's voice was barely above a whisper now. Upon uttering the last sentence, her eyes were dull and downcast, a frown etched deeply onto her face.

The other girl answered without missing a beat.

"You."

Before Rei could say anything more, both sides of her face were grabbed by small hands and her lips were forcefully crushed against Minako's. She immediately stiffened at the contact, but then her eyes slid closed and her features relaxed. She tossed what was in her hand.

The kiss was lovely, passionate, _natural_. What was 'forcefully' quickly changed into 'willingly' as the two held onto each other.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart.

They stayed like that for a while, cheeks flushed and foreheads touching.

Neither felt the need to say anything. Everything that had gone unspoken between the two of them for the entirety of their relationship seemed to have been conveyed in that moment of silence. Sitting there and enjoying each other's presence, it was almost as if nothing had changed.

Minako smiled contently and put her arms around Rei's neck.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the object that Rei had thrown. She studied it for a moment and burst out in laughter. "Oh, no _way_!"

Rei huffed and picked up her ofuda slip, waving it in Minako's face.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you weren't possessed? After all, that wasn't the_ first time_ we've come that close." She pointed accusingly at Minako, who blushed.

"Alright. Haha, you're so cute."

"Ugh, shut up." A deep blush.

Minako released Rei's neck and took her hands.

"About this."

"Yes, what about this?"

"Can I ask you something? Something crucial?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"What would you do if Usagi and I were placed in separate buildings rigged with bombs on opposite sides of the city? And if the timers on said bombs were only set to give you enough time to go to one of us?"

Rei knew that although the question was silly, she knew what it meant to the both of them. She smiled, knowing her honest answer would be enough. "I'd go to Usagi, you idiot. I trust that you can take care of yourself. Besides, there's no point in rescuing you if you're just going to hate me for not putting our beloved princess first."

"Good!" Minako smiled. "That was my answer too. Besides, I know you love Usagi more than you let on."

Rei didn't deny it. "I do." And just like that, even though Usagi was the current topic of conversation, they were already in each other's personal space.

Like always.

"Nothing's really going to change, huh?" A lazy smile.

"Not really. Just that we get to kiss _and_ tell the others about it." Her face was already moving closer.

The other girl leaned right in.

* * *

_END_


End file.
